Developing Love
by writtenLOVE
Summary: Casey's a new girl who moves to Summerland with her mother during the summer. With her boyfriend back in New York she fights to stay faithful to him while making a connection with Bradin who seems to sweep her off her feet on sight. CaseyBradin.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything except the ideas and my story.

One.

A serene feeling overcame her, her gray orbs focused on nothing but everything simultaneously. Gently the waves of the ocean collided with the bottom of the collection of rocks she was perched upon. Light airy winds caressed her shoulders and strummed through her jet black hair. Casey ran her fingers through her newly cut mane that once ran down her back and now barely caressed her shoulder. She loved it though, it signaled a new beginning for her—a new her as a whole being. Although she was terrified about being in such a new place and hated the distance knowing what she left behind she loved the thrill of a new location, meeting new people, being in a new place in its entirety. The best part of the move was because the move took place during the summer, hopefully she'd make new friends before the new school year began. Casey sighed, a smile forming on her lips. She was tired of sitting around watching others ride her wave, standing from the collection she headed towards the local surf shop digging into her shorts for the money her mother kindly gave her. A new Casey also meant a new board.

Her eyes glanced around the shack bouncing off the collection of surfboards. Her fingers danced around the smooth feel of the white and orange colored board. She felt like such a nerd, being enthralled by something as minimal as a surfboard but she couldn't help herself. She had to feel a connection with the board; it would after all be her partner in crime, hopefully, forever. It would be her release, her other half while she soared away her troubles and flew into her private oasis. Surfing brought such joy out of her but only with the perfect board. Glancing around once more Casey's eyes sparkled with life as her orbs landed on the perfect board, the one she'd been looking for. Splattered in white with black thunderbolts set in it stood out from all other boards. It wasn't flashy or colorful, it was simply and it was officially hers. Casey quickly grabbed the board and was so taken away she failed to notice oncoming figure until she crashed into him. Her body flew back until she landed squarely on her butt.

"I'm sorry," She heard a baritone apologize then parted her eyelids slowly standing, gripping the helping hand the figure held out.

"It's okay, I should have been looking at where I was going," Casey apologized also then swept her hair to the side giving her a clear view of the stranger. One word summed him up entirely _gorgeous. _With blond hair and brown highlights streaming through his hair, his moderately tanned skin and the cutest pair of lips she'd ever set her eyes on she deemed him trouble head on. "I'm Casey," She introduced herself still wanting to be polite, she stuck her right hand out for a handshake.

"Bradin." A smile brewed on her lips as she nodded in reply and reached downward for her surfboard.

"Well Bradin, sucks we had to meet at such a collision but it was nice meeting you." Casey flashed him a full smile before heading to pay for her surfboard. Casey made note to stay clear away from Bradin, it was nothing personal but the last thing she needed was temptation in her life. Such a partition from her boyfriend was hard enough, she didn't need a new guy intruding and making the situation worse. Glancing down on the ring set on her engagement finger she sighed deeply but held the determination to pull through, she couldn't just release such a love.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, that's so much to angel-prncess-18 for the review my first reviewer, it is _very _much appreciated. I try describe everything so it paints a nice picture in my reader's head.

Two.

Her hips firmly straddled her newly purchased board, the pair fit together so well. It was almost as if the board was crafted to fit her body shape…or maybe she was designed to fit this board? Whatever the case the two linked as one. Casey patiently watched as other surfers passed her by, grabbing waves as they emerged from the sea and took them off. Some took on the challenge the waters brought in while others failed and crashed. "You know you'll never catch a wave sitting out here," Casey's attention was diverted from watching other surfers. She turned her head to the left, her eyes falling on the blond haired cutie from the surf shop.

"I'm not trying to catch one; I'm looking for the right one." A smile brewed upon her lips, she wasn't sure where it came from but something about him made her smile.

"The right one?" His face scrunched up, confusion riding his tanned features. Once more she felt like a nerd, her actions could be blamed on her hippe-ish mother and her attitude about life.

"Yeah, the perfect wave to ride out," She replied once more then returned her eyes to the sea. She turned her face forward and saw an oncoming wave but ignored it and returned her attention to Bradin. "You can take this one if you want." Casey watched as he shrugged his shoulders then pumped towards the wave and took it head on. She had to admit it, he was good...really good. He had really good control of the board and was sharp with his movement. She couldn't help but smile when he winked at her, full on with dimples before he did a 180 and swerved out. "Pretty good job." She complimented when he returned to her side.

"Just pretty good?" Bradin questioned and oddly enough Casey found herself blushing, she had no idea why. She lowered her head slowly then rose her head high enough to spot the perfect wave. It came on full force, from blind sight it looked like a challenge...perfect. She paddled her way towards it, removing Bradin from her thoughts leaving nothing but her and the waves on her mind. She'd never felt so free, so complete until she found herself surfing the wave. Her body felt lifted as she soared through the wave with ease. Coming out she felt saddened leaving the wave behind but it was definetly perfect. "Pretty good," Bradin mocked as she returned to her previous position beside him.

"Just pretty good?" Her eyebrow arched as she turned her body and the board around and paddled her way back towards the beach, Bradin followed.

"You're _really _good," He corrected as the couple reached the shore and stood, holding his board in hand.

"Thanks, so are you." Casey didn't know why she felt so nervous at the current moment, she didn't know why she couldn't stop smiling so hard--she didn't even understand why she was smiling to begin with. She did know it had to do with Bradin which meant she had to get away from him. "Ummm, so I need to go..." She drifted off turning around and walking away before he could respond.

"Hey, wait!" Bradin called out behind and ran after her. He softly grabbed her shoulder causing her to turn around. Casey tried to ignore the warmth that went through her body at the innocent grip. "There's this bonfire thing tonight, you should come."

"A bonfire?"

"Yeah, a beach bonfire."

"Umm, I'm not sure if I can come." Casey noted the trace of disappointment that ran through his face. "Me and my mom...we need to finish unpacking and all." She had no clue why she felt the need to explain herself, it wasn't like she owed him anything but she still explained.

"You're new?" He questioned, Casey nodded in response. "Even more the reason to come, to meet some new people, make some friends..."

"I'll see if I can come," She repeated and turned around once more. As she walked away she couldn't stop smiling and feeling the remains of his warmth that traced on her shoulder.


End file.
